I Will Come to Save You As Much As You Need
by karynperovskite
Summary: AU Misaki Ayuzawa goes to a wizarding school called Mahoutokoro. It's her fifth year and everything seemed to be going well. But behind the scenes, something wicked is brewing. Usui Takumi will not allow anything to happen to her. Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Mahoutokoro

_**I WILL COME TO SAVE YOU AS MUCH AS YOU NEED**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, reader.  
>This is a KWMS fic, but it has elements from the book Harry Potter. I'm a big fan of both fandoms. I didn't classify it as a crossover since it has a different setting.<br>The setting is in Japan, in a wizarding school called Mahoutokoro, a year after the Battle of Hogwarts.  
>All the characters are from KWMS, and all have the same background stories.<br>The main pairing is_ Misaki x Usui_, of course!

The first chapter is basically describing the setting, so it's rather short.

Oh and, I'm not Japanese (I wish I were), so I think I got most of the name suffixes wrong... I had to do a little research on it, but do correct me if I'm still mistaken.

3|30|2012  
>Originally, I wrote that the houses in Mahoutokoro are the same as the ones in Hogwarts but a friend of mine (Hello, one in blue) suggested that I use the four legendary creatures of Japan instead. I went with it because it sounds much more interesting. Thank you for the idea, Al-Ba!<p>

Suzaku (Phoenix) - Gryffindor  
>Byakko (Tiger) - Hufflepuff<br>Seiryu (Dragon) - Ravenclaw  
>Genbu (Turtle) - Slytherin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: MAHOUTOKORO<strong>

~ Misaki's POV ~

I would never get tired of seeing Mahoutokoro. It's almost like a dream scene- the surreal atmosphere, the beautiful blue sky, the bright, flourishing flora, and of course, the large temple-like structure flanked by two smaller ones amidst everything. Somewhere to the right of the structures sits a mountain that helps keep Mahoutokoro away from sight. A river divides the main temple from the other two, so a bridge was made for easy crossing. Nothing really changed from the last time I saw it, but then again, that's as far as I know.

The Main Hall is located in the largest temple. It is a vast, square room with unadorned mahogany walls. The floor is covered with tatami mats and four long tables neatly organized. My sister Suzuna had already gone to the second table from my left where she joined her fellow Seiryu friends. I, as a Suzaku, headed for the rightmost table. I was scouting the room for familiar faces when a grinning, violet-haired girl from the Byakko house tackled me.

"Misaki!" the girl exclaimed, claiming me in a tight embrace.

"Hi, Satsuki!" I greeted. "How are you?"

She flashed a bright smile. "I'm well, as usual, but I'm really glad the war in Scotland had already ended... I was really worried, you know? But everything's better now!" Satsuki giggled. "And you, Misa-chan? How are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, alright." I replied with an assuring smile. Her eyes suddenly widened when she noticed the glinting object pinned to my chest.

"Ah, Misaki, you're a prefect too!" Satsuki exclaimed. _(A/N: There are 6 prefects per house; 2 from the fifth year, 2 from the sixth year, and 2 from the seventh year. Misaki and Satsuki are both from the fifth year.)_ She then showed me her badge that was hidden in the folds of her robes.

"That's wonderful!" I remarked. Before she could say anything more, our headmaster then appeared in front, making all the students take their seats and the murmuring subside.

"I'll talk to you later!" Satsuki whispered before heading to her table.

"Welcome to a new year in Mahoutokoro!" Our headmaster, Satoshi Miyagi, said as I took my seat.

"With all the tension in Europe gone, we can now begin a new year with no hurdles or burdens." He said. Miyagi seemed to be a middle-aged man. He was rather stout but he was tall. He had dark hair similar to mine, but his had several strands of silver. He had a friendly face and a calm aura around him that made him very charismatic.

"Before we sort the first years," Miyagi continued, "I would like to introduce the only new member of our staff." He paused, scanning the room with his eyes. "Our former Potions master died in the battle of Hogwarts last year. Take a moment to remember him, and give thanks." Another pause. "Now, I introduce to you Hisoka-san, our new Potions professor."

Everyone clapped in acknowledgement as a dark-haired man- Hisoka- stood up from the staff table and nodded. He had undecipherable amber eyes that seemed to be peering into the souls of the people they land on. He sat right after, without any word.

"After the sorting and the feast, you will all be brought to your respective quarters where you will unpack and, for the first years, be briefed on the basic rules to be followed. During then, we will also gather the prefects in their own quarters where we will discuss to them their duties and responsibilities." He said. "Now, let us commence with the sorting!"

Another professor from the staff table approached the center, bringing the famous Sorting Hat. The professor gathered all 43 first years and called each to be sorted. The Suzaku house only got 7 new members; Seiryu received the most this year. What a smart bunch. Right after the sorting, the headmaster announced the beginning of the feast, and food magically appeared on our tables.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said in unison before joyfully digging in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prefects' Common Room

**CHAPTER TWO: THE PREFECTS COMMON ROOM**

~ Misaki's POV ~

"I'm nervous about this O.W.L.s this year." Shintani Hinata- fellow Suzaku prefect- said as we headed to our common room.

"Aren't we all, really?" I said mindlessly, just to entertain him.

We prefects, although were sorted into different houses, will be staying in one, separate house. It's an advantage for me because I'll get to focus better, since there are less people around. On the downside, I wouldn't be able to see my friends often. There are a total of six prefects from each house- Shintani and I are the two Suzaku prefects from the fifth year, while the other four are from the higher years. I'm one of the two fresh meat, so I better pay attention in the discussion later.

When we entered the Prefects Common Room, only the Byakko prefects were already there. I waved to my friend Satsuki who was talking to Ikkun, another Byakko prefect. When Satsuki noticed my arrival, she tackled me in a hug as though we have not seen each other in years. Ikkun, an indigo haired boy, stared at me with an odd expression. Was he... blushing?

"Hi Misaki!" She greeted. Then, in a softer voice, she said, "You'd never guess what Ikkun just told me."

"Uh, what?"

"I can't tell you but... he really likes you!" She squealed.

Ah, Satsuki. Ever so careless with words.

"Uh..." I stuttered out awkwardly. "Okay then," was all I could respond. Those things are of little concern to me, to be honest.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. It was a simple room bound by wooden walls and floors with a low table surrounded by two couches at the center. To the left, I could see a door which I presume to lead into either the girls' or the boys' quarters. There was another door to the right.

"Satsuki, where are the girls' quarters?" I asked, and the bubbly girl gestured to the door to the left.

"Want to check it out?" She offered, but didn't really wait for an answer as she dragged me anyway.

Our room was also just as plain as the common room. There wasn't even a window. Six beds were lined on one side, and another six were placed opposite them. I saw my possessions on the bed on the right side closest to the door. The other female Suzaku prefects also settled into their beds as I heard the sound of more voices outside.

We went back to the common room and found the other prefects from the Seiryu and Genbu houses, joined by our defence against the dark arts professor. All faces were familiar to me, except two. Both were remarkably tall men- around six feet probably. One had spiky blond hair that seemed to stick out in all directions, while the other had jet black hair that was neatly fixed.

"Alright," our professor began, "Before anything, let me introduce you to two transfer students from Hogwarts- Usui Takumi of Genbu," he said, gesturing to the blond-haired boy, then to the dark-haired one, "And Gerard Walker of Seiryu."

TRANSFER STUDENTS?

AND ALREADY MADE PREFECTS?

The Usui Takumi guy turned his head and faced me. I was greeted by the greenest of eyes and the snarkiest of grins. I blushed without meaning to do so, giving another tug to the side of his lips. I looked away. Who does he think he is?

After we were briefed on our responsibilities, our professor left immediately, giving us time to settle in properly. I couldn't help but notice that all of the female prefects were not paying attention earlier- except me, of course. I have a page full of notes regarding the discussion, even. I approached Satsuki and tried to ask her about it but she cut me off instantly.

"He's so good-looking! Did you see his eyes, Misaki? His beautiful eyes?" Satsuki said so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"What? Slow down." I said.

"Usui-san!" Satsuki squealed quietly. "He's so good-looking! Don't you think so?"

"Eh? I'm indifferent." I answered, but somehow I felt dishonest.

Then, from behind me, I heard a loud weeping. I turned to see Erika, the sixth year Suzaku prefect, crying. I rushed to her side and put an arm around her.

"Erika-san! What's wrong?" I asked. I felt Satsuki kneel beside me.

"Nothing... please just go." She said.

"It can't be nothing!" I replied. I looked at Satsuki, hoping that she has an idea, but she just shrugged. From the boys' quarters then came out Usui Takumi. He looked ridiculously bored. I glared for no obvious reason.

"She suddenly confessed, I shot her down, and now she's overreacting." He said, as if he felt no remorse for making someone cry. Who the heck does he think he is? Storming into the school, immediately becoming a prefect, stomping over innocent girls' hearts!

"You could've put it nicely!" I said loudly, standing up. I was not going to let him get away with such.

"I don't know who exactly you are-"

"Misaki, calm down-" Satsuki said.

"but the next time I see you do this to anyone else, I'll-"

I wasn't finished.  
>And he turned his back on me, casually walking away.<br>Now I'm really angry.

"I said," I raised my voice, about to make a threat when he suddenly spoke.

"Ne, ne, I got it." Then he turned and leaned dangerously close to me. He smelled strongly of musk. His eyes were intense and bright like a pool of emeralds.  
>I pushed him away and he went to his room chuckling.<p>

The nerve of that idiot!

"Misaki, please calm down. You're scary." Satsuki sheepishly said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, just, uh. I can't stand seeing a girl cry." I forced a smile then went back to Erika's side.

"You deserve better." I told her.

I don't know if it's just the prejudiced Suzaku in me, but I most definitely do not like that Genbu.

~ Usui's POV ~

She was more interesting that I thought. I chuckled softly to myself.

"Takumi, nightfall hasn't even arrived and you're already stirring up trouble?" Gerard, my half-brother, said.

"Eh." I breathed out, collapsing on my bed which was closest to the door.

"You know we need to set up a good reputation." Gerard hissed.

"Eh," was all I could say.

That girl- the feisty raven-haired one- she's something else. I knew she was special the very moment I laid my eyes on her.

From outside, I heard a voice. _Her _voice.

"You deserve better."

"Arigatou, Misaki-chan."

I chuckled, putting my hands behind my head. I could hear my brother saying something about insanity, but I could only really focus on her voice repeatedly ringing in my ears.

_Misaki.  
><em>

Such a beautiful name to match such a beautiful face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Potions Master

A/N:

Veritaserum is a potion that, when drank, makes a person tell anything with complete honesty.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: THE POTIONS MASTER<strong>

~ Misaki's POV ~

My first class the next morning was potions. The potions classroom was at the main temple, located on the second floor. It was a plain room with eight rows of tables that ran almost across the room.

I sat beside my Byakko friend Sakura who kept talking about this Genbu guy with the 'warmest brown eyes.' Sigh. If I didn't love this girl, I might have hit her on the head already..

"Oh Misaki! You should've seen him." She said. I swear I saw her eyes turn to stars. "You should meet him soon.." She said before trailing off, probably daydreaming about the said guy. And it's only been a day...

Our new potions master came in, bringing only a thick book tucked under his arm. He walked with his eyes glued to his feet. He then put down the book on his table and began to frantically flip the pages.

"Is that our textbook? I have a different one." Sakura inquired. Before I could answer no, Hisoka looked up from his book and scoped the room with narrowed eyes.

"Today," he began as his eyes browsed the page of the book he opened it to, "we'll be trying out one of my favourite concoctions." He looked up from the book again and smiled deviously. "The Silencing Potion. It's a... you could say cure for its counterpart Veritaserum. If you have no idea what Veritaserum is you might as well get the hell out of my class." He said coldly.  
>"I always keep a vial at hand." He suddenly said with a mischievous smile. He's... odd. Something about him is bizarre.<br>"It's a potion I created myself, actually. Well, this book-" he said, raising up the heavy-looking book, "is full of my own brews. It has some spells as well, but anyway. I will be sharing with you some of them, so don't fret!" With a wave of his hand, the chalk started to write the procedures and ingredients of the potion he mentioned about. It had numerous ingredients so I instantly collected what I can.

"All of you must brew one perfectly." He said with a grin. "Because each of you will be asked to take Veritaserum, and I will ask some... interesting questions."

My eyes widened. I was dumbstruck, probably just like everyone else in the room. I don't have anything specific to hide, but the idea of being completely open to a stranger- or an acquaintance at the very least- is nerve-wrecking. Isn't giving Veritaserum to a student even prohibited?

Quickly, but with the most accuracy I could manage under pressure, I followed the procedure. I can't fail this. I have no intention of telling anyone anything against my will!

To my right, I could hear Sakura whining about her potion that has formed a slime. Around me, I heard explosions, shrill screams, puffs and worries. Mine seemed to be going well- eliciting the appearance as described- but I musn't be overconfident.

"Time's up!" Hisoka announced, and almost everyone declared defeat. I finished mine just in time. Thank Merlin. I released a sigh, collapsing on my seat.

"Now, everyone, take a sip." Hisoka went around the room, passing a cup of tea which I presume to contain the Veritaserum. Nervously, I took a sip. I felt the familiar warmth of the tea go down my throat, but a strange taste lingered on my tongue. My stomach suddenly felt queasy, and I felt like talking endlessly. Ugh. I don't like this feeling.

"Drink your potions. I will ask you a question and if your potion worked, meaning you don't feel the urge to tell the truth, simply say 'I can't tell you' so we'll see who can keep their secrets." I instantly took my violet-colored potion and swallowed it. It tasted awful- the worst I've ever tasted- but the heat seemed to quell the queasiness in my stomach. I hope that's a good sign. I feel like throwing up though. This potion is seriously disgusting.

Hisoka approached each student one by one, asking them embarrassing and personal questions. Some of them wept while some erupted in laughter. So far, I didn't hear anyone say 'I can't tell you.' That makes me nervous. I hate how shamelessly Hisoka does this!

Then, he approached me, and I watched him with wary eyes. He scanned my face, as though looking for a weakness. Never answer, Misaki!

"Do you hate your father for leaving you?"

I was stunned.  
>How would he know that?<br>Who is this guy?

"I.." I stuttered. I felt no urge to tell the truth, but a part of me didn't really want to hide the obvious answer. But of course I have to. "I can't tell you."

Hisoka raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, well. Impressive. So far, only you and Takumi-" So the new student isn't just another arrogant jerk. "-have successfully brewed the potion. Well done, Misaki-chan." He smiled the most authentic smile I've seen from him and then continued with his merciless interrogation.

I let out a shaky breath. I'm grateful that I was able to complete today's challenge, but I can't help but despise the man who gave the challenge. Something about him seems unforgiving and cruel. His smiles seem fake and dishonest, and there is something about him that sends shivers down my spine. He walks with the aura of a panther and I can't help but be on guard when he's around. Hisoka-sensei- not someone I would trust.

I was walking to my next class when someone pulled me into a corner and covered my mouth with a strong hand. I tried fighting back, but he was too strong, so I assumed he was a man. He then made me face him, and the sight of his arrogant face infuriated me.

"What question did Hisoka-sensei ask you?" Usui Takumi asked calmly, leaning towards my face like he did the night before.

"That's all you needed to ask, and you had to do all that?" I yelled at him. "Can't you ask like a normal person?"

There were a few students left loitering. They're all probably in their classes already.

"I'm going to be late." I hissed, trying to escape his grip but damn was he strong. Even for me. "I'll tell you later, alright? I'm going to be late!" I said.

"What did he ask you?" He asked just as calmly. He has no intention of giving up does he?

"Something about my father." I finally answered for the sake of my punctuality, looking at where his hand gripped my wrist.

I noticed that he tilted his head slightly, and that his eyes narrowed as though in shock. He seemed to be pondering on my answer like it was a puzzle.

"Why do you care?" I asked sharply.

"Just curious." He answered.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I began to walk away, but he still held on to my wrist.

"While we're at it," He said, his tone changing from serious to arrogantly playful, "let me walk you to your next class." He grinned, draping an arm around my shoulders. Jerk.

"I don't need company, and I'd prefer that you walk away from me." I said while rolling my eyes, shrugging off his arm.

"But we have the same class anyway." He said.

"Take another route!"

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, faking a pain in his chest. Why does he have to be so bloody annoying?

I hit him with the book I was carrying, and he laughed. I couldn't stop the smile that suddenly crept on my face when I heard him laugh- I was probably going mad. His face looked absolutely different when he was laughing. Something just lit up. His eyes were suddenly like-

Hold it, Misaki. Are you actually thinking about _him _that way? He's an arrogant jerk who makes girls cry. That is all.  
>I felt my cheeks turn red, and I shook my head, trying to shake off the disturbing thoughts. He didn't seem to notice. Thank Merlin.<p>

"We just happen to be going the same way, alright?" I muttered, ignoring his gaze. He raised his hands as if in surrender. What a persistently annoying idiot.

~ Usui's POV ~

Misaki and I were quietly walking to our next class. Her head was bowed. She was obviously nervous around me. I almost chuckled at the thought of how uneasy I make her, but I bit my lip. She might snap at me like the tough girl she is. That would be interesting, but I wouldn't want to push her limits.  
>I saw her blush a few moments ago just like she did when our eyes first met last night. She looked so lovely. I had the strong urge to hold her and kiss her and make her smile.<p>

I've never felt anything like this for anyone. I've barely felt any sort of affection for any person. I've always kept my emotions in a steel cage. Somehow, meeting her freed everything I've been keeping inside all these years. Somehow, she made me feel.

I let out a breath as we entered our Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, that wasn't the best chapter... but things will make more sense soon.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4: Reflection

**CHAPTER 4: REFLECTION**

I don't understand the fuss about the transfer student.

I was in the library doing advanced reading for the O.W.L.s - I'm nervous, alright?- when a swarm of noisy girls entered. I rolled my eyes. The librarian better handle them, or I'm going to have to do it myself. And it won't be pretty.

"Silence!" The librarian hissed, but the girls kept on giggling about something. I won't memorize anything from Arithmancy with this noise.

I looked at the group of girls and found them- why doesn't this surprise me- ogling at Usui Takumi as he was picking a book from the History section. He suddenly looked my way and caught my stare- not that I was staring! Why would I- anyway. I then refocused my eyes on the book, but I couldn't really concentrate on what I was reading.

"Mind if I sit here?" A deep, melodic voice said. I looked up and saw Usui Takumi staring at me, anticipating a reply. The fan girls behind him continued whispering.

"I really don't care." I replied with an exasperated sigh, flipping the page of the book I was holding.

He chuckled then took the seat to my right. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him holding the book 'Muggles in Wizard History.' His long fingers were caressing the cover as though in an examination. I breathed out. Ignore him, Misaki...

"Doing advanced reading?" He asked quietly while his eyes browsed the first page of the book in his hands.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ah," was all he said, and a brief moment of silence followed.

"Why would you read that?" I suddenly asked out of curiosity.

He shrugged. "I was bored."

I decided to keep talking. Go figure.

"Why'd you transfer from Hogwarts? Things are better now, aren't they?" I asked. He closed the book and sighed, making the girls swoon. "Can't you get rid of your fan club?" I blurted asked in irritation. "They're distracting, and not to mention annoying."

"Jealous?" He teased. I glared daggers at him. "I'm just doing what you told me to do." He then said.

"I didn't tell you to ignore them! Just let them down gently!" I said in a voice louder than I hoped for it to be. Oops.

The librarian approached the table with angry eyes. "This is a library, not a meeting room. One more sound and you're out." She said. Then, facing the fan girls, "As for you girls- get out of my library."

I blushed in embarrassment. What kind of a prefect am I? It's all Usui's fault!  
>I shoved my book into my satchel and headed for the door. I'm not going to risk my status.<p>

"See you in the common room, then." I heard Usui say before I left.

From the library, I decided to go outside and sit by the cherry blossoms. I've always loved these beautiful flowers since I was very young. They're in full bloom now, and I absolutely adore them.

I sat with my back against the trunk of a tree, my Arithmancy book open on my lap. The sky was friendly, and so was the sun. There was a cool breeze that somehow manipulated me into forgetting to study. The beauty of the day was diverting my attention from the book. I tried to resume reading, but it was pointless. I couldn't understand a thing. I was never good in Arithmancy. I decided to just skip reading for now. I closed my book, rejoined it with my other text books, and headed for the river.

I sat on the riverbank and sighed. I guess this is one of those rare moments when I yearn for company. My sister and I were never close. Our interests were too different, so we never really got to bond with each other. Satsuki and my other friends have a bigger circle of friends that are, well, more interesting to be with. I don't really have a problem with solitude, but I can't help but feel so lonely sometimes. I mean, I have this beautiful scenery to behold right now- heavenly skies, calming waters, and perfectly saturated flora- but I have no one to share it with.  
>I looked at my reflection in the water- the only other face that I can see.<p>

Eck, what's gotten me so emotional?

Shaking my head, I passed my hand through the water as if to erase my face when something strong suddenly yanked my hand down.  
>I almost completely fell into the water but, with much difficulty, I was able to hang on to the land with my free arm. I felt something smooth touch my submerged skin, and then something sharp pierced it. I winced in pain, but I didn't let out a scream. I quickly pulled my wand out from my blazer while trying to shake out whatever was holding onto me, but I had to be careful so I can keep my arm hooked on the land.<p>

"Ascendio!" I said, and I was magically pulled out from the water. Unfortunately, the thing still clung onto me. I felt it draining my blood- and fast. I felt like my power was seeping out of my wounded hand. I looked at it and found myself facing an ape-like creature covered in shiny, silver scales biting on my flesh.

"Stupefy!" I cast, but the plates reflected my spell. I tried several other spells, but none worked. Only then did I start to seriously panic. What exactly is this monster?

From behind me, I heard a whistle. The creature looked for the source of the noise and then suddenly bent his head forward. Water fell from its head and then it began squealing, letting go of my hand. It then crawled back into the water weakly.

I panted. I felt weak. I felt dizzy. Pain shot up from where I was bitten.  
>Suddenly, I felt strong arms around me.<br>I was going to faint.

"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa!" I heard someone say right before unconsciousness enveloped me.

* * *

><p>AN: Can anyone identify the creature? I swear it's real. In the Wizarding World, at least.  
>And we all know who those arms belong to, ne?<p>

To those who have already begun reading this story- I made some changes in the first to third chapters. Nothing major, just the houses. Instead of the usual houses, I changed it to (in case you weren't able to read it):  
>Suzaku (Phoenix) - Gryffindor<br>Byakko (Tiger) - Hufflepuff  
>Seiryu (Dragon) - Ravenclaw<br>Genbu (Turtle) - Slytherin  
>Just wanted to remind you in case I'll mention it in the future chapters.<p>

I think you'll enjoy the next chapter... Hope you enjoyed this one too, though x


	5. Chapter 5: The Perverted Alien

**CHAPTER 5: THE PERVERTED ALIEN**

~ Misaki's POV ~

I woke up to the scent of newly-laundered sheets. My face was pressed on an unfamiliar pillow. I turned, lying on my back now, and found myself in the infirmary.  
>There was only one other patient in the infirmary. A boy with bandages all over his limbs was sleeping soundly. A Quidditch blunder, maybe?<p>

"Finally. It took you long enough."

I quickly turned my head to the left. Usui Takumi, wearing a bored expression, was sitting on a stool by my bedside.

"How long was I out?" I asked, suddenly noticing how heavy my head felt.

He looked at the ceiling, seeming to count the hours. "Eh... you passed out at around 3 and it's already 7."

I groaned. I feel like a tree.

"You look cute when you're sleeping." He suddenly commented with a smirk.

"You creep! You just don't make bold statements like that!" I screamed. I tried to sit up but I felt absolutely weak.

Usui gently pushed down my shoulders. "No. You need to rest. You were nearly completely drained of blood, Misaki-chan." He scolded. I huffed.

"So it was you."

"The one and only." He responded arrogantly. I would've wiped that haughty smile off his face if I weren't feeling weak.

"What exactly happened?" I asked faintly.

"A Kappa attacked you. I heard it's pretty rare for them to show up on the surface. I guess you're really just eye-catching." He said, his tone turning flirtatious by the end of the sentence.

I rolled my eyes. "How did you make it go back into the water? I tried several spells, but none worked..."

"Kappas have scales that make them immune to simple offensive spells. I tricked it into bowing." He said, obviously knowledgeable about it.

"So what if it bowed?"

"It has a cup in its head filled with water where it gets its strength from. So no water, no strength." He said.

I processed the information. Hmm. I should research on this.

"How long were you here?"

"You ask questions as though you just woke from a coma." He laughed. I threw him a pillow. "I stayed since I brought you here. I did leave for dinner, but I went right back after."

We were silent for a while until he made another annoying remark.

"You were such a damsel in distress."

"I didn't ask you for help!"

"But you needed it, princess."

I chucked another pillow at him which he evaded smoothly. I glared at him, but all he did was smirk. Why does he piss me off so much?

The nurse then arrived with a tray of food which she put down on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling, Ayuzawa?" She asked in a voice that reminded me of a chime.

"Just, uh, heavy."

She nodded. "I see. Well, you only need rest. The Kappa bite isn't poisonous so you don't need to worry about anything besides recovering the blood you lost. Thankfully, Usui-san found you just in time. You could've been sucked dry."

I took the cup of water from the tray and chugged it down. The water relieved me a little, but I still felt like gravity was pulling me harder than usual.

"I'll leave you to Usui-san's care, then? He seems awfully concerned about you, and he's rather knowledgeable about medicine." She flashed a warm smile.

Before she left, I asked her, "When can I go?"

"Whenever you feel better will do."

I nodded. I felt like my head suddenly became a bowling ball.

"So, to answer your question." Usui suddenly piped.

"Eh? Which one?"

"The reason why I transferred."

"Oh. Why?" I asked him, barely interested.

He leaned onto the bed, supporting his weight on his elbows planted on my bed. "So I could meet you."

I blushed furiously. Not because I was flattered- he was obviously teasing me- but because of how seductive he sounded.

_Groan. _My head.

"You have no intention of telling the truth, do you?" I asked sharply.

He smirked. "You don't believe me?"

"No." I pouted.

"Why not?"

"Oh just shut up!" I snapped. "Why are you still around, anyway? It's almost curfew."

"To visit you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored." He answered monotonously. Can this guy get any more annoying?

"Then go somewhere else. I personally don't find the infirmary very entertaining. Besides, you're bloody noisy."

"Eh? I'm not the one screaming..." He defended.

"It's your fault! You and that tongue of yours!" I screamed.

"Why does that sound so sexual..."

"PERVERT!" I screamed.

"I can actually show you the other talents of my tongue-" He said cheekily, but I lunged for his face with my fist. He caught my punch and pushed me back down on the bed with him hovering above me.

I was blushing- for the nth time around this guy- when I realized how inappropriate our position was.

"Get off, you pervert!" I tried to push him, but he was much too strong. He pinned my wrists to either sides of my head and his knees were planted on either sides of me.

"Not until Misa-chan says sorry for attempting to punch me."

"I have nothing to be sorry for!" I snapped.

"Well then, Misa-chan..." He said, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm going to have to punish you.." His breath on my neck brought numerous waves of shivers on my skin. Our close proximity made me so nervous my breath came out raggedly.

"Usui... get off..." I said with the ferocity of a squirrel.

"Just say sorry..." His whispered in my ear.

"Ughn... no... get off, Usui..." Oh Merlin.

"Is that really what you want?" He whispered seductively before biting my ear.

"Alright! Alright, I'm sorry!" I cried, trying to push him off again. "Now get off me!" I hate admitting defeat.

He chuckled as he released me and sat back on his stool. He straightened his tie and drove his fingers through his tousled hair as he did so.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How am I feeling?" He dare ask me how I'm feeling after harassing me like that?

"Headache's gone, right?"

"I..." Huh. My migraine did disappear. I feel better. "Yeah, actually. What are you, an alien?"

"You just needed to get your mind off of it." He stood up. "Let's head to the common room, then."

"Hold on." I said as I slipped my feet back into my shoes. I combed my tangled hair with my fingers to make me at least look decent. I bent to pick up one of the pillows I threw while his back was turned, then hit him with it with as much force as I can conjure.

"That's for harassing me."

He turned and leaned close again. "And this is for hitting me with another pillow." He leaned even closer until our lips touched. I froze.

His lips were soft and gentle- almost innocent. It was a short meeting of our mouths, almost like a fleeting peck, but it left a rather memorable tingling sensation on my lips. My face must be absolutely red.

"So," he began, a smirk playing on those lips, "Can we stop fighting now? I will obviously win."

"Thank you." I suddenly blurted out. Great timing, Misaki.

"You liked it?" He asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"NO! Uh, for saving me! That's what I meant. Not for the harassment." I looked at my shoes. Real smooth, Misaki. Real smooth.

~ Usui's POV ~

I guess one could say I had a wonderful afternoon.  
>Misaki and I had just arrived at the common room. It was approximately fifteen minutes before nine, which was our curfew. Only a Seiryu prefect was lounging there. He had several books open around him. Typical Seiryu.<p>

I walked Misaki to her room while she repeatedly told me to leave already. She's very... animated. Her reactions and expressions make my heart race. Does she even realize how beautiful she is?

"Seriously, Usui. Goodnight." She told me upon reaching the open doorway of the girls' quarters. The other girls were suddenly roused by the sight of me- it gets sickening after a while, really.

"Goodnight, Misaki-chan." I told her. She turned her back on me, about to walk away, when I said with a wink, "I had a good time, princess. You were better than I expected."

I left before she could melt me with her deadly glare.

* * *

><p>AN: The creature who attacked Misaki in the previous chapter was a Kappa. I read it on _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by _Newt Scamander _(or J.K. Rowling.)

I had fun writing this chapter. Heh perverted Usui is the best x


	6. Chapter 6: The Quidditch Game

**CHAPTER SIX: THE QUIDDITCH GAME**

A/N: I'm not sure if everyone knows the mechanics of Quidditch since I'm writing for the KWMS fandom, so let me describe it briefly. If you know your way around, then you can skip this.

Each team has seven members; 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, 1 Keeper and 1 Seeker. Chasers throw the Quaffle through the hoops protected by the Keeper to score 10 points. Beaters make sure that Bludgers (magically enchanted balls that aim to injure) don't hit their team players. The Seeker goes after the Snitch which is worth 150 points and also signals the end of the game.

* * *

><p>~ Misaki's POV ~<p>

Satsuki has been persistently asking me about Usui since that night when he made that annoying innuendo that meant absolutely nothing.

"Misaki! What did Usui-san mean? Please let me know!" Satsuki begged as we entered the main hall for breakfast.

"He was just teasing." I said exasperatedly, finding my way to the Suzaku table as the Byakko girl followed me.

"But why would he tease you like that?" The violet-haired girl questioned.

I rolled my eyes, taking a seat. "He's a perverted alien, that's why."

"Eep!" Satsuki squealed, clapping her hands together. "Now you even have terms of endearment for each other." I swear I could see flowers flying around her. I sighed. It's no use arguing with her. She then left and joined her house mates.

I was loading up on carbohydrates for the upcoming Suzaku vs. Genbu Quidditch match this afternoon. It's the first game of the season, making it the most exciting. I am a Chaser for Suzaku, as I have been since I joined in my third year. I would've been a fair Beater as well, since I have a strong build, but I was also very fast- the two qualities of a good Chaser. Our seeker is Naoya Shirakawa (or commonly known as Shiroyan), who may seem to be a dumb brute but is actually a pretty good Seeker. He's made us win almost all our past games. We're up against Genbu whose seeker is Honoka who had replaced Tora Igarashi last year.

"See you on the field, princess." Someone whispered in my ear. But who else could be that boldly arrogant?

"Stop calling me that!" Turning to face him, I snapped at Usui. He smirked and shamelessly sat beside me. "You can't sit there." I piped.

Ignoring what I told him, he said, "I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you score later." He bit a piece of the bread on my plate.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glaring at him. I'm not eating my bread anymore.

He placed his arm around me. "I'm the new Genbu keeper."

I was stunned. "You? Since when?" I shrugged off his arm.

"Eh... a couple of days ago." He smirked at me, swallowing the piece of bread in his mouth.

"Well then," I stood up. "Watch me beat you at the speed of light." I turned and left to prepare. Before I was out of earshot, I heard him say mockingly, "If you say so."

I'm more determined to win now.

I was about to head for the changing rooms when three boys blocked my path- Shiroyan of Suzaku; Ikkun of Byakko and; Kurotatsu of Seiryu.

"Misa-chan~!" The three boys said in unison, startling me a bit. "Goodluck on your match today!" They handed me a tri-coloured braided bracelet.

"Eh.." I muttered, hesitant to take it.

"It's for luck, see," Ikkun pointed to the bracelet. "The red color is for strength-"

"The gold is for victory-" Kurotatsu continued, almost in a sing-song tone.

"And the white is for your purity of heart!" Shiroyan finished. "But don't worry Misa-chan, I'll win this for you!"

"Take it!" They insisted. So I did.

"Uh.. Arigato.." I said with an awkward smile, placing the bracelet around my wrist. The three then happily skipped away.

They've been acting that way towards me ever since second year when I stood up for them in class. I guess it's nice and sweet and all, but I really wish I didn't need to handle such things.

I immediately changed into my uniform and did some stretching to prep myself for the game. I was a bit nervous, mostly because of Usui. Apparently, he's the only individual that has the ability to make me this uneasy. I've assessed the other players of Genbu in their previous games, so I know just the right way to get around them. But as for Usui... I have yet to see his strengths.

The team was already walking to our Quidditch field found at the back of the main buildings of the school. My heart was pulsing fast- It's never been like this before. Sweat was forming on my palms. I took deep breaths.

"Alright, team. Let's send these Genbu cowering back into their shells!" Our team captain, Shiroyan, yelled. The rest of us cheered.

The field then came into view. It looked just like every other Quidditch pitch- vast and oval, with several stands for the audience surrounding it.

Another breath. "Ready?"

"Let's do this."

We stepped onto the grassy field, kicked off of the ground, and hovered around the center. Our Quidditch master then sounded his whistle, and the Bludgers and the Snitch were released. I saw the Seekers watching the Snitch intently until it flew too far from sight. Another whistle was sounded, and the Quaffle was thrown.  
>The game has begun.<p>

One of the Suzaku chasers was able to get a hold of the Quaffle. Swiftly, she flew away from the crowded center and headed for the Genbu hoops. I, along with the others, followed her, occasionally shouldering each other. She suddenly increased altitude and flew up then back, catching my eye with hers. Instantly, I knew she was going to perform the Porskoff Ploy, one of the many strategies that we've practiced before. I decreased altitude, losing the others, and flew right beneath her. While the Chasers directed their attention to her, following her as she flew up, she threw me the Quaffle. I caught it with ease and quickly headed for the hoops.

The Chasers were not very close since I increased the distance between us while they were diverting their direction. I was moving at a wickedly fast speed that I knew they wouldn't be able to catch up. I was about to throw the Quaffle when I realized that Usui was now the Keeper. He was staring intently at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

Instead of throwing it directly, I made several loops around the hoops as he sped after me. I wasted time in doing so, giving the other Chasers time to close the gap between us. But I knew this was the best way.

Heading for the lowest hoop, I threw the Quaffle to the middle loop on the way. Thankfully, Usui was not able to deflect the ball, so I scored Suzaku 10 points. I flashed him an 'in-your-face' smile as he gave off a 'not bad' expression.

It was halfway through the game and Genbu was leading with a score of 60 points while Suzaku had only 30 points, 20 of them scored by me. The problem is that when someone slips past our Keeper Shintani once, he gets easily frustrated that his focus wavers. Also, I admit, Usui's a pretty good Keeper. But I'd never tell him that.

I almost snatched the Quaffle from the opponent Chaser but the other two Chasers of Genbu sandwiched me. I elbowed both in the rib, but that only infuriated them. The one on my left painfully shouldered me as the one on my right kicked me off my broom. I didn't expect it, so I was left dangling on my Cleansweep. I hung onto it, but one of those jerks kicked my arm forcefully. I've done severe training, but that still doesn't give me the power to defy gravity. In the far distance, I could hear the shrill scream of a young girl as I fell.

"Oof!"

I landed not on hard ground but on bony arms.

"You are an absolute mess." Usui said in pain as he flew me back to my broom floating above.

"What the hell, Takumi?" One of the Genbu chasers yelled. I heard several other members of their team cuss as well. With Usui carrying me, I saw the Suzaku Chasers take advantage of that opportunity to score. Usui ignored them, as if he barely cared about his team. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with him.

"You didn't have-" I began as I settled myself back onto my broom but he cut me off.

"Later." He said, rushing back to his post.

This is the second time he's saved me. I mustn't let it happen again.

Regaining my focus, I flew fiercely towards the Quaffle. When it was already in my hands, I sped towards the Genbu hoops once again, but stopped when I heard the familiar sound of the whistle.

"Honoka has caught the Snitch-"

My heart sunk.

"Genbu wins the game!"

A loud roar came from the audience, both in cheer and not. I took a deep breath and touched back down on the ground. I was filled with disappointment. I guess the bracelet doesn't work after all.

"Great job, everyone." Shiroyan told us, but the heavy disappointment showed through his face. He went up to me and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise, Misa-chan-"

"It's not your fault-"

"I will train harder, I promise-"

"That's good, but-"

"I'm really sorry." His eyes were wide and apologetic.

I patted his shoulder. "We'll get them next time. It was a good game!" I said optimistically.

"To you, maybe." Someone from the Genbu team butted in. "But it was of no challenge to us at all."

"You might want to shut your mouth before-" Shiroyan yelled angrily, but I held him back.

"It's pointless." I told him. "This won't prove anything."

"Of course it won't, since _we already won." _He taunted. Another one of them came up again to join the ruckus. Idiots.

"Their Chaser even had to fall, asking our Keeper to come save her." They said, looking at me. "Were you that desperate that you had to resort to the lowest means?"

Calm down, Misaki. Just walk away.

"I heard he did save you once. Taking advantage of it, eh? Clever girl."

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. They should really shut the hell up.

"Don't talk to Misaki like that!" Shiroyan defended.

"You too?" They laughed. "What sort of charm does she have on you? Or maybe it was something else..."

I snapped.

I turned around and punched him hard in the face.

They all went silent as the idiot fell to the ground.

"Unbelievable!" The head of Suzaku house said. "I'm utterly disappointed in your performance, Ayuzawa. I thought you had better control of yourself!"

I wanted to say '_I have limits too!'_ but I doubt that talking back would be of good use to me now so I just kept quiet.

"For that, 20 points will be taken from Suzaku. You will also serve a week's detention with Genbu's head of house- Hisoka-sensei."

I slumped on my chair. Things couldn't get worse than that now, could it? I just destroyed my 'perfect prefect' image. My actions cost my house 20 points. No one was more disappointed in me than I was.

"Also, Ayuzawa, there's something you must know." Our head of house suddenly said, her tone grave.

I cocked my head. "What is it?"

She left the room for a while. After a minute, she came back in with Seiryu's head of house, with Suzuna beside them.

"What's wrong? Why is Suzuna here?" I demanded, going up to my sister.

"I'm no longer magical, onee-chan." Suzuna said monotonously.

I don't know if I heard her right, but if I did, then things just got drastically worse.


	7. Chapter 7: Detention

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DETENTION **

~ Misaki's POV ~

"What do you mean?" I demanded, frantically looking back and forth from Suzuna and our head of house. "How?"

Suzuna shrugged. "I just can't cast spells anymore."

"Misaki-chan, we've learned this only after the Quidditch match." Our head said. "Reportedly, she was going to cast the Orchideous spell as a party trick, but nothing happened. We've done several tests but none seems to be working." She explained gravely.

"Is that even possible?" I said, outraged, tightly holding onto Suzuna's hand.

She shook her head. "This is the first time we've ever heard of such incident. We've already reported this to the headmaster and even the Ministry."

I hugged Suzuna. "What did you do that day?" I asked her, my head furrowed.

She thought for a while. "Woke up, showered, slipped in the bathroom, breakfast, class, watched the Quidditch game, bought binoculars and snacks, bathroom, then I tried the spell around my friends." She answered monotonously. I was even more affected than she seems to be!

"When was the last time your magic worked, if you could remember?" I asked, observing the little movements in her face.

A pause.

"I used it to find my clothes this morning. They were under my room mate's bed." She answered, almost uninterested.

"Who did you talk to?" I continued interrogating.

"Aoi, Shizuko, Akira, Kizuki, Gerard, and Usui."

"Eh? Gerard and Usui?" I questioned. "What did they say?"

"They were asking me about Mahoutokoro and you."

I guess that's nothing very suspicious, but I'm going to have to talk to Usui about this.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked our head.

"Naturally," she said. "She'll be sent home."

"Squib." Suzuna muttered sadly.

"No." I said sternly. "Don't think that way. Something's just not right. I'll find out soon, okay?" I assured her, patting her head affectionately.

x x x x x x x x

The day ended quickly. I couldn't find anything much to think about except what had happened to my sister. If it was even possible, I don't know. Nobody seems to know. It's infuriating to be in the dark this way.

Today was the first day of my detention. The walk to Potions classroom felt like a walk to the Underworld. I was terribly nervous. I have never received detention before, or lost my house any points. Until now. And it's my Prefect year!

I entered the lit room with my Potions book in hand and saw that I had a detention buddy. Sigh. Why doesn't it surprise me?

"What's the book for?" Usui asked from his seat which was on the second row. I walked towards him and took a seat beside his.

"It's my potions book, moron." I said coldly.

Usui frowned. "It's detention, not extra credit."

"Who knows?" I said loudly. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Funny story, actually." He chuckled. "I'm here because the other members of our team demanded that I get detention for saving you."

I felt guilty.

"I told you you didn't have to!" I hissed at him, banging my fist on the table.

"Don't feel guilty. I get to have private hours with you anyway. So it's more of an opportunity than a burden." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You say the most inappropriate of things..."

"Don't worry." He said, leaning towards me. "I will come to save you as much as you need."

I turned scarlet, pushing him away.

"I don't need your help!"

Just as I finished the sentence, Hisoka-sensei emerged from the ingredients cupboard on the right corner of the room, rubbing his hands together as he did.

"An odd mix. Prefects of Suzaku and Genbu..." He said. Don't even remind me. Then, turning to Usui, he said, "I expected better from you."

Usui merely shrugged.

"Anyway," he said, straightening his robes, "You will have to organize the ingredients cupboard alphabetically. One spilled ingredient is equivalent to an extra day of detention. Get going."

Usui and I slowly entered the cupboard as Hisoka-sensei left the room. It was small and square, and it smelled of rot and other things I probably did not want to know. Three walls were lined with shelves of ingredients. Unfortunately, none were labelled.

"Let's identify each first, then?" Usui said with a clap of his hand. He took a small bottle of blue-violet coloured liquid. "Pretty sure this is Lethe River Water." He said, putting the glass among others similar to it.

"I'll get started on this side." I announced, taking a flask of green slimy fluid and identifying it as Flobberworm Mucus.

"Porcupine quills..."

"Valerian Sprigs..."

"Horklump Juice..." We went on. Being the competitive me, I tried my best to identify more than he, so I was rushing my task. Suddenly, his elbow knocked a glass of red liquid from my hand. I caught it immediately, thanks to my sharp reflexes.

"Idiot! You almost gave me an extra night of detention!" I screamed at him, punching his shoulder with my free hand.

"That's the point, isn't it?" He said with an arrogant smirk. "For us to spend more time together."

"Shut up and just finish your task." I rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes of clanking glasses and soft thuds, I heard Usui murmur, "Hmm."

I turned to face him and found him closely examining a glass of silver-coloured liquid. He opened the bottle and took a whiff. His forehead creased.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It smells like... food." He answered, his eyes narrowing as he took more whiffs. "I'm not familiar with this ingredient."

"That's new." I said, taking the bottle from his hands. "Maybe we should taste it."

He snatched it right back. "That's not a good idea." He said, placing it behind his back.

"Why not? I don't think they'd put any ingredient that's dangerous in here."

He ignored my question and pocketed the small bottle.

"That's stealing!" I hissed at him. He gave me a 'duh' look and put a finger to my lips.

"No one needs to know." He whispered. I turned red. What the hell is wrong with him?

"I do! You actually expect me to lie about this?" I whispered angrily, for fear that Hisoka-sensei might be outside. I don't know why he's so interested in a food-smelling ingredient. It's not as if he can eat it.

"Yes, Ayuzawa, I do." He smirked. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course not!" I said. "If we get caught, we'll be in more trouble than we already are! I'm sorry but I'm not used to detention." I snapped at him, trying to take the ingredient from his pocket. But, of course, he evaded my every move. Sometimes it's annoying how skilled he is. Sometimes to the point that I want to slap him hard across the face.

"We won't get caught if you don't say anything." He said, blocking his pocket with his hand. "Unless of course, you'd want to spend more detention with me. Maybe that is your motive. Real sly, Ayuzawa."

"That's not it!" I screamed, turning red.

"Why are you blushing, then?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he cornered me to one side. And the cupboard was not spacious, I tell you. I hate how I can't stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

"Not in this room." A stern voice suddenly said. Usui and I both turned our heads and found Hisoka glaring at us. There's just no end to the embarrassment Usui's bringing me, is there? Usui then stepped back, smirking, and fixed his tie. I was smoothing my uniform, trying to hide the redness in my cheeks by looking down.

"But I'm impressed." Hisoka-sensei commented, his eyes skirting over every inch of the cupboard with his brown eyes narrowed. "You are dismissed. Don't let me catch you fooling around again."

"We weren't-" I tried to say, but he gave me a look that convinced me that he would not believe me anyway. I sighed, biting my lip.

Usui and I went out of the cupboard. I grabbed my book from the table and walked out the room. I felt him close behind me. Our footsteps on the wooden floor echoed in the empty hallways. It was probably almost, if not past, curfew which was at 10 PM, and no one was allowed past then. I yawned, realizing how tired I actually was. And I have six more nights of this...

~ Usui's POV ~

"Usui, I need to ask you something." Misaki suddenly said, surprising me. I nodded, urging her to go on.

"What did you talk to Suzuna about?" She asked, the fatigue showing in her voice.

I placed my hands in my pockets. "You." I answered.

"Any specifics?" She asked, annoyed at my answer.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to know more about you." I answered. That was true, but not completely. I can't tell her everything yet.

"Why didn't you ask me?" She said. "And why was Gerard there too? She mentioned talking to him."

"Because you wouldn't answer without scolding me." I said. "He was there because I was talking to him previously."

"That's true." She sighed. "But it was just suspicious that you suddenly talked to her. Especially with all that's going on."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I already knew. But she doesn't know that.

"Nothing." Then, silence.

"Would you like me to carry you to the room?" I teased her. It'll wake her up.

"I have no energy to spend on you right now, so kindly shut up." She replied coldly, emphasizing the last two words. Her brows were knit as she spoke, her eyes almost closed. The way she walked looked like she was dragging herself. Then she sighed.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bark like that. Just a little moody." She apologized, relaxing her tense expression.

"You should meow instead." I said, whistling.

I felt her glare at me. "You are making it difficult to get along with you. Just keep quiet." She said exasperatedly.

And so our walk was silent.

x x x x x x x x

When we arrived at the common room, Misaki almost looked like she was asleep. Her eyes were fluttering shut, but she resisted the fatigue. I walked her to her room, as I do every time.

"Go." She yawned like a cat. I smiled warmly, wanting to hold her.

"Goodnight, Ayuzawa." I said with a small bow of the head.

"Mmm." She replied, her eyes half closed. "'Night, pervert."

I chuckled as she closed the door behind her. I turned and headed for my own room, but I didn't intend to sleep yet.

When I went inside the boys' dormitory, the lights were already closed. I squinted through the darkness, making sure my path was clear as I headed for my brother's bed.

"Wake up." I shook his shoulders. He woke up immediately.

"What?" He groaned. "This better be important..." He then threw the sheets off of his body and stood up. He followed me to the common room. We sat down opposite each other, my legs propped up on the table in between.

"What is it?" He asked, blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the light.

I smirked, pulling out something from my pocket.

"I think I found it." I said, playing with the small bottle of silver in my hand. My brother's eyebrows shot up, waking him up.

This was easier than we expected.

* * *

><p>AN: I might not be able to post the next chapter quickly, since I'm going somewhere for a week vacation. But whenever I get a hold of the internet, I'll try to update.

To whoever's reading this story, thank you so much for bearing with me. I know it's not really that interesting, but thank you anyway for reading. I appreciate it. Receiving alerts that you favorited/followed/reviewed my story is really uplifting! The story seems to be confusing right now, but things will make more sense soon, I promise. Please just bear with me x


	8. Chapter 8: Encounters

**CHAPTER 8: ENCOUNTERS **

~Misaki's POV ~

It's been almost a week since Suzuna left, but the uneasiness still hasn't settled within me. I was still browsing through all the books I could read and asking all my professors anything that may have brought it, but to no avail. What happened to my sister remains a mystery.

I was sitting on the grass with my back against the trunk of a cherry tree, a book open on my lap. A few days ago, I also sat here. That very same day my blood almost got drained. Ah, memories.

It was a hot afternoon, and there was barely any wind. Sweat ran down my neck and back as I sat under that cherry tree.

I was reading 'The Darkeste Magick' by Agnatius F. when someone suddenly cast a shadow over me.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up to see the shadowed face of Usui Takumi.

"There are other trees." I said, looking at my book.

"But there's only one you." He replied, sitting down beside me anyway. So much for permission. I ignored him, merely continuing my research.

"What's a fine lady such as yourself doing out here alone?" He asked. "Tsk, we can't have that."

"I'm fine on my own, thanks." I said coldly. Usui's been on my nerves for too many times. Maybe I should finally seriously tell him to leave me alone.

"Look-" I began, but stopped when I looked at him. Under the sunlight, he looked... different. His green eyes shone, and his hair was much brighter. At that moment, he didn't have a smirk on his face. His lips were in a straight line. He looked innocent and- I couldn't deny it- handsome. But then he noticed me staring.

"I am looking." He suddenly smirked. I shook off the thoughts I had earlier, trying to regain composure. "And apparently, you are too. Enjoying the view?"

God. Maybe if he weren't such an arrogant bastard I could tolerate him. Scratch that maybe.

"S-shut up!" was all I said. A part of me was dying to tell him off, but another, much influential part of me disagreed. "Just keep quiet." I hissed.

True enough, we sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. I was flipping through the pages but gained nothing significant. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I probably shouldn't tell him.

But I did.

"Um..." I said. "Something happened to my sister." I swallowed. I should really not... "Somehow she's lost her magic." I mentally scolded my will for not working properly.

"How?" He asked again, tilting his head as he watched me.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." I let out a long breath, closing the book shut in frustration.

"Even considered the possibility that it wasn't by accident or random natural cause?"

The suggestion petrified me. I had not thought of that. I mean, why would anyone want to do that? And why Suzuna? It was highly improbable, but it wasn't impossible.

"No, but it seems unlikely..." I told him. But suddenly it felt like an answer. There was no record of a similar occurence in history, so it might actually be the work of someone. "Oh Merlin."

Usui shrugged. "Just exploring possibilities." He said, looking up at the sky.

"You might be right." I said, feeling as though I have just struck gold. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Hmm." He said. He supported himself on his hands behind his back.

A part of me became suspicious of Usui. Suzuna did mention talking to him on the day she lost her magic, and he suddenly comes up with a likely answer to the problem. Besides, who really knows him? Where did he come from? He's still a complete mystery to me.

"Usui..." I began, sitting up straight to face him. He looked at me with bored eyes. "Why did you really come here?"

Usui cocked his head and took a deep breath. "Well. My brother and I..." He paused. "Let's just say things at home weren't very well. We just really wanted to get away from it."

I don't know whether or not I should believe him, but he sounded sincere when he told me that. I just nodded, to show that I was listening.

"Your brother is Gerard Walker, right?" I asked. "Why do you have different last names, then? And yours is Japanese."

He pressed his lips together, looking up at the sky. "We have the same mother, but we have different fathers." He paused. "I'm the illegitimate child of my mother and a Japanese man- both whom I never knew."

I didn't expect the conversation to grow this.. personal. I just watched his face. If it weren't for the wind blowing at his hair and clothes, he would've looked like a really attractive mannequin.

"My father didn't make any effort to know me." He continued. He told his story without a blink, almost as though he were so unaffected. "And my mother died giving birth to me."

The air suddenly gained heavier with his last sentence.

"I'm sorry." I said. "You didn't have to tell me that. I-I didn't know you have that kind of story..." I scooched closer to him and patted his back as though it'd make him feel better. But it wouldn't bring back the dead nor bring families together. Not even heal a broken heart. But somehow, I hope it patched him a little bit.

He smiled at me. "It's the past. I've spent too much precious time lingering on it. I won't do it again. It's dead." He stared deeply into my eyes.

"I agree, I guess." I whispered in response. "I've been betrayed too, you know."

"Really?" He asked.

"My father left my family with a great debt." I sighed. "So I had to work to help my mother. I've hated him ever since. And it has influenced my views on other men too, I guess." Somehow, I'm slowly trusting this blond guy.

His lips formed a small o. "Now I understand. Do you still communicate with him?"

"He left when Suzuna was born, which means I was only around two years old. I've never seen him, nor have I ever spoken to him." I answered. It stung a little to open up like this, like I had to cut open my chest just to say it.

For a while, we shared a quiet minute. Then, he said, "I won't ever leave you."

Just when I thought we were actually having a good and deep conversation.

I let out a breath in annoyance. "That doesn't mean anything."

"It soon will."

Suddenly, someone cast another shadow over us.

"Takumi, I-" The man- Gerard- began. He stopped in midsentence as he looked at me oddly. "I-I need to speak with you for a moment." He suddenly bowed to me. "Ayuzawa-san, excuse me."

I bowed my head a little in acknowledgement. "Go ahead."

Usui sighed. He stood up and dusted off his pants. He looked at me and said, "I'll be back."

"I wouldn't mind it if you didn't." I said playfully. Wait- playfully?

He smiled. "This is why I like you so much." He reached down to pinch my cheek. I slapped his hand away, glaring at him. Then he and his brother walked away.

I took a deep breath and decided to read again instead, even though I know I won't find anything interesting. I just needed to distract myself from the thoughts of Usui Takumi.

~ Usui's POV ~

"What is so urgent," I asked irritatedly with my hands in my pockets. "That you had to take me from someone really interesting?"

Gerard chuckled. "I'm sorry, brother, but I think you'd be interested in what I have to say." He stopped walking, pausing amidst the cherry blossoms.

"Please stop wasting my time."

"Alright, alright." Gerard said. "I've already studied the potion. It has a large amount of valerian sprigs. The prominent ingredient in sleeping elixirs. Which means both potions are sympathetic drugs."

"I know what it means." I said. Gerard and I are, modesty aside, well educated. But he excels especially in potions whereas I am unbeatable in the Dark Arts.

"I'm working on it though, don't worry." My brother said. "I'm relying on you to stay focused, okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You're dating Ayuzawa, aren't you?"

I laughed. I actually laughed. It felt awkward for Gerard to mention Misaki. It felt like a normal conversation. But of course, it was far from it.

"So you're not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because, brother, she's obviously involved in this mission of ours. And because you're always around her." Gerard said, crushing some twigs with his feet. "It's worrying to know that someone has actually wooed the Usui Takumi. She must be something else." He said mockingly.

"She won't waver my focus." I told him. I meant it.

"I know. I was just reminding you."

"There's no need." I turned around and went back to Misaki.

x x x x x x x x

When I returned to her spot, I found her asleep. Her head was against the tree behind her. Her face was contorted, as though she were frustrated even in her sleep. Her legs were stretched in front of her, a book on her lap.

I sat down beside her and rested my head against the trunk of the tree as well. I looked at Misaki's sleeping face. I then swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to her. I wonder if it'd be alright to hold her, even for a short while? I took the risk and reached out my hand to smoothen her creased forehead.

"What the hell?" She screamed at me, moving away from my touch. I guess I expected that. But her welcoming me into her arms would've been preferable. "Weirdo."

I chuckled. "Sorry, you were too adorable."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I wish your brother had taken you away permanently."

"Do you mean that?" I asked, my brows raised.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. Her voice betrayed her.

"You'll miss me, you know." I told her with a smirk.

Gerard suddenly materialized in front of us. He had a smug look on his face that signaled mischief. "What are you two up to this afternoon?" He put on his polite expression that was absolutely transparent.

"What?" Misaki exclaimed in disbelief. Even I don't know why in the world Gerard's disturbing us. He doesn't even talk to me often, much less Misaki.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him. "Don't you have women to flirt with?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Takumi." Gerard responded with a cold, plastic smile.

"No, the question is what are you two doing here?" Misaki barked. "Can't you see I'm busy and that I really don't want your company?" She angrily shut her book close and stood up. "Since both of you obviously wouldn't leave, I'll do the honor of doing so instead."

Gerard and I just watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, I questioned my brother.

"What exactly are you up to?" I asked sharply. "You have no business with her. Leave her alone."

"On the contrary brother, I do." He smirked, standing up. "You do too, which leads us into a pinch." He then threateningly leaned close to my face and said in the most serious voice I've ever heard him use, "I will make her mine."

* * *

><p>AN: Not my best chapter, sorry! I wrote fragments while traveling and just put them together when I got home. I hope it isn't too bad.

Reviews would be delightful x


	9. Chapter 9: Assumptions

**A/N: **Meow~

To whoever's reading this, I would just like to announce that I started a new KWMS multi-chapter fic called _Kismet_. It's one of my favorite words which means fate/destiny. The story revolves around dance and fluff. I will be updating both stories alternately, so it will definitely be a challenge for me. I would appreciate it if you'd give my other story a shot!

Thank you for reading x

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: ASSUMPTIONS<strong>

~ Misaki's POV ~

My mother sent me a letter this morning. Its contents were somehow relieving, to say the least.

_Dear Misaki-chan,_

_I hope you're doing well. Suzuna told me about the incidents regarding the Kappa and Quidditch. I am so very indebted to this Usui Takumi. I'm glad nothing too bad happened._

_Speaking of Suzuna, I feel terrible for what happened. I feel responsible. But this morning, something odd happened. She accidently set the chair on fire with magic. She didn't use any spells, nor did she try to use magic, but it happened. And so she tried to use her magic. But again, her powers are out of her control. She couldn't cast a spell._

_I'll talk to you soon. Stay safe. I love you._

The letter assured me of something: Suzuna's magic is still within her. It's just dormant.

x x x x x x x x

Satsuki and I just left our History class, which was the last class of the day, and headed to the library to accomplish a homework given to us.

"I really couldn't care less about this Belinda lady who invented this-and-that." Satsuki complained, grumpily walking to the library.

"Nobody really does," I said, evading the people passing by us. "But it helps to know more, whatever it may be. It always does."

Satsuki scoffed. "But sometimes knowing hurts."

"I'd rather get hurt than be kept in the dark, Satsuki-san."

"Not me..." She said just before we entered the wooden doors of Mahoutokoro's library.

The library was on the second floor of the second building of the whole school. It took up the whole floor. There were seemingly infinite mahogany shelves in it, arranged in neat rows at the center of the room. Tables were arranged around the shelves to accomodate the visitors.

There was an unusually high number of students in the library. They were in groups, huddled together over a book, probably doing their homeworks together.

Satsuki and I sat on a vacant table beside the window. I took my seat and immediately pulled out some sheets from my satchel for my History of Magic homework regarding Belinda Graywell. Satsuki did the same.

"I'll get some references. I know I read about her once." I told my friend, stood up, and headed to the History section.

"Great Witches in History..." I muttered to myself as I looked for the book with that title while passing my finger through the covers. I love the feel of old books, and even their scents. They are filled with wisdom and wonder, two qualities I wish I had.

I finally found the book sitting on the bottom row of the shelf. I pulled it out and almost shrieked when I saw a face in the space of the book.

"Good afternoon, Ayuzawa." Usui said. Even though I could only see a part of his face, I knew how arrogant it looked. I could picture it so easily in my head.

"Merlin-" I exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?" I asked rhetorically, not even waiting for any response. He'd probably just say something that doesn't make sense. I stormed away from the spot and sat back down across Satsuki.

I breathed out heavily. "I got the book." I said, setting the book down on the table. I flipped it open, knowing just the page we needed. I was stunned to see a folded paper with my name tucked in between the pages. I took it immediately hoping that no one would see it, but Satsuki had already caught sight of it.

"What's that?" She asked innocently, her large indigo eyes watching my hands.

"Just a random paper I found. Nothing interesting." I lied.

She frowned a little bit. I know she didn't believe me, but thankfully she let it go. "Alright. Let's see this Belinda chick."

While Satsuki was taking notes, I opened the note quietly on my lap with my head bowed. In an unfamiliar, neat script, the note read:

_Doing research on Graywell for History of Magic class?_

_I can tell you something interesting about her. She invented the Salvio Hexia spell. That's really all you need._

_Now that you're homework's done... Would you like to go on a date with me?_

_Your Prince Charming_

I crumpled the paper angrily in my hands. That Usui.

"Excuse me." I told Satsuki and stood up to look for the perverted alien.

He was sitting on a lounge chair at the corner of the library with a notebook in hand. He hadn't noticed my demonic presence until I grabbed the notebook from his hands.

"Nice to see you, too." He said, barely shocked at my actions.

"Just... stop being a creep, okay?" I hissed.

"You'll get kicked out of the library again." Usui said with his infamous smirk.

"You are a crazy stalker!" I yelled in a whisper. It's scary how he knew when to time the letter. He's definitely stalking me.

"What do you mean?"

I angrily shoved the letter right in front of his green eyes then let it go. He caught the letter and read it.

"You think I'm 'Your Prince Charming'?" He chuckled. "Because it mentioned 'charming'? You're too obvious, Misaki." He stood up and stayed close to me.

"It is you, crazy stalker!" I said, walking backwards to avoid him. I started to suddenly doubt it... Why did I jump to assumptions...

"Firstly, this letter is pathetic. If I had written it, you'd have loved it." He grinned. "Secondly, if I were to ask you, I wouldn't write it down like a cowardly wimp."

"Who can it be then?" I asked angrily, even though I didn't have any reason to be mad at him right now. At the back of my mind, I wish it were him though.

Maybe it could be from the idiot trio. But the letter sounds too smart for them.

That sounded incredibly mean.

He merely shrugged. "What's your answer?"

"Most definitely not!" I screamed quietly. I learned from my mistake.

"What if I asked you?" He teased. "Would you say yes?"

"Not in a million years, idiot." I rolled my eyes and decided to go back to Satsuki.

"I'll wait." I heard him say.

x x x x x x x x

As I sat back down, Satsuki watched me with wide eyes.

"Misaki..." She whispered. "I'm not interested in Belinda's life, but I'm interested in yours. Please tell me what's going on between you and the new student! I saw you talking to him. Are you together?" She asked and begged.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, no, no! He's just.. a perverted stalker." What a great response.

"It doesn't seem that way." She commented with a teasing grin. Why won't she ever believe me?

"We're not. We really aren't. But he doesn't want to leave me alone." I said loudly but in a whisper. Yes, we're having a screaming conversation in whispers.

"Maybe because he wouldn't want you to be alone. You always are, you know."

"No I'm not." I said and exhaled a heavy breath. I wrote down the necessary information about Belinda to distract myself as I felt Satsuki's gaze on me.

"You could use someone like him though."

"How do you know?" I laughed. "You don't even know him, and neither do I."

"Well he obviously likes you." Satsuki piped up.

"But I don't, and that's that." I said. I didn't look up from the book as said so.

"I don't believe that." She giggled. I merely sighed.

Somehow, I don't believe it either.

x x x x x x x x

~ Usui's POV ~

I headed to the Prefects' Common Room the minute Misaki rejoined her friend's company.

I made my way through the hallways, ignoring the greetings and comments of the passersby. I know Gerard would be in his room.

And I was right.

No one else but Gerard was in the boys' room. He was lying on his bed, reading.

"How sly of you." I said. He looked up from his book. "You wrote her that letter, didn't you?"

He smiled mischievously. "Well, what was her response? If she said yes, then yes, I did." He then closed the book and stood up. "If she declined, then I don't remember writing her a note."

"I don't understand you." I said, frustrated. "You talked to me about her being a distraction for me and everything, implying that I should distance myself from her. Why are you suddenly announcing that you desire her?" It wasn't showing, but I was angry at him. He knew how I felt for Misaki since the beginning.

"I just wanted to know the truth about whether or not you are together." He stood in front of me. "How can I not? She's absolutely desirable."

I clenched my teeth. I didn't like the way he talked about her. "Leave her alone."

He laughed mockingly. "Stop being protective, Takumi. You have no claim over her."

It stung how much truth was in that statement.

Then he continued, "Neither of us could stay away from her for too many reasons anyway."

"Bring it on, then." I said. "I'll never let you have her."

"Watch me."

x x x x x x x x

The other prefects have begun to come in before dinner, dropping off their bags. I hadn't noticed if Misaki had already come in, so I decided to check in her room.

Apparently, she wasn't there. The other female prefects tried bombarding me, but I've managed to make them leave me alone. It is irksome, to say the least, to have them swarming around me like that. They should know that they deserve better.

She wasn't there, but on Misaki's bed sat a small cupcake.

Gerard has the worst ways of trying to impress a girl. Seriously, _a cupcake? _Misaki's not a ten-year-old girl.

Chuckling slightly, I took it from the bed to ruin Gerard's stupid attempt. But I think I'm actually doing him a favor.

I bit into the cupcake as I walked back to the boys' room. I put on a smug face when he turned to look at me.

"Thanks, Gerard. Although your cupcake tastes a little odd." I said as I swallowed the piece of the cupcake.

He looked astounded. "Why would I give you a cupcake?"

Then it hit me.

I dropped the cupcake on the floor, my mouth agape.

"What now, Takumi? You better pick that up." My neat-freak brother said. But I had bigger things to worry about.

I ran to my bedside table and took my wand. "Aguamenti!" I cast. My heart sunk.

Nothing came out of the tip of my wand.

x x x x x x x x


End file.
